Trust Me
by Unapologetically Geeky
Summary: " Do you trust me?" Tony asked, an idea forming in his head. "Y-Yeah." Peter managed to say. Tony took a deep sigh. "Please forgive me."


Peter, never in his entire life, thought that he would have to save Tony Stark. He front flipped onto the warehouse roof where he had been informed that Tony was being held hostage. Mr. Stark told him not to come but he couldn't just leave Mr. Stark somewhere to die. He found the nearest window and proceeded to climb through it into the air conditioned building. He soon found himself high above the ground on some sort of catwalk. He looked down to see multiple crates full of only god knows what. Weapons most likely.

Peter started to search for Mr. Stark, taking lefts and rights through this endless maze. Suddenly, he found himself inches away from his mentor, who was tied to an old wooden chair. He shot a web towards the ceiling and swung himself over to where he was. As he crept closer to his mentor he could see all the cuts and bruisers that Tony had collected. From what he could tell, Mr. Stark had a split lip, a gash right under his hair line that caused blood to run down his face, and a big ugly bruise around his right eye.

Peter checked his surroundings before he crept closer to Tony. "Mr. Stark?" Peter called out, making sure he was quite enough to not be heard by Tony's captors. "Kid?" I thought I told you not to be here. I have everything under control." Tony insisted. "You call this under control?" Peter asked as he cocked an eyebrow and motioned around the room. Tony rolled his eyes. "Can you at least be helpful and, I don't know, untie me?" "Oh, yeah." Peter quickly went to the back of the chair, starting to untie all the ropes.

He had just finished untying Tony's hands when he heard him whisper something to him. "Don't move." Peter curled into a ball, bring his knees to his chest, trying to make himself smaller. " Nice to see you awake Stark." the low male voice called out. He could hear the man's heavy footsteps echo off the catwalk's floors. The man kept getting closer to Peter's hiding spot. He was inches away when he decided to go with his gut.

He shot a web at the guy's legs pulling the guy towards him. The man hit the ground with a hard thud. The catwalk swayed on the impact causing Peter to feel a little off balance. He heard something clatter onto the floor. He looked down to see a gun slid between him and the man. "So am I going to get that or are you?" Peter asked the man. The man made a move to reach it and Peter webbed his hand to the ground. Once he made sure the guy wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon, Peter went back to helping Mr. Stark. " I don't usually say this but thanks." " No problem." Peter said cheerfully as he finished untying him. " Okay kid, let's get out of here." Tony said. Peter started to show Tony the way out when he heard the cock of a gun. He spread around to see the man smiling, pointing the gun right at Tony.

" Okay, it's time to go." Peter said panic lacing his words. He shot another web towards the guy but nothing came out. "Seriously." Peter mumbled to himself. He started running, Tony fast at his heels. They were close to the window when a loud boom sound rang through the building. They stopped in their tracks, seeing smoke and fire fill the room, closing off their exit. " Karen, is there another way out? " He asked his A.I. " On the other side of the building. You have about twenty minutes before the whole building goes up in flames." "Thanks Karen." He huffed." What's the plan kid? " Tony asked crossing his arms. " Where going to have to get to the other side of the building in less than twenty minutes." " Let's go then." Tony motioned for Peter to lead the way.

Peter nodded and took off winding their way through the catwalks many twists and turns. The fire countied to rage bellow and make the whole room hotter. Peter's mask was getting incredibly stuffy as he ran. He ripped the mask from his face, making him feel like he could at least think clearly for a few minutes. They soon ended up on a slope. Peter let Tony go first so he could check his surroundings for any threats. He could hear the ramp creek under Mr. Stark's weight. After finding no threats other then the fire bellow he proceeded towards the ramp. It collapsed right as Peter was about to cross it leaving them stranded on other sides of the catwalk.

Peter quickly changed the web fluid in his web shooters, attempting to shoot a web in the process. Nothing came out though leaving Peter with the only option to jump. "Are you kidding me? Why does my web shooters have to jam now?" He thought to himself. " What's going on?" Tony asked. "Mr. Stark, I'm going to have to jump." Tony looked away for a sec thinking what his options where to help Peter get over. " I'll catch you." He said as he looked back at the kid.

Once the words came out he immediately remembered when he had told Pepper the exact same thing. He remembered not catching her and watching in horror as she fell into the fire below. Thankful she had made it out alive but Peter wasn't filled with some super serum. If he didn't catch Peter….. Well he didn't want to think about what would happen. " I trust you!" Peter yelled back.

He took a couple steps back taking a deep breath as he prepared. He took of running not thinking twice about what would happen if he didn't make it. Tony watched as Peter jumped, soaring through the air. When the kid was in reach he immediately grabbed for him, pulling him close to himself. " I knew I could trust you." Peter smiled causing Tony to let out a sigh of relief. " Okay let's keep going." Tony reminded him as they took off running.

They counted to take more twists and turns as time ticked by. As there exit came into view a gun shot rang out causing them both to duck down. They heard the loud snap of one of the wires that conceded the catwalk to the ceiling. As he tried to get his web shooters to work, he saw Tony call for one of his suits. Another gunshot rang out causing the catwalk to lean which resulted in them both sliding sideways. Before he knew it, he was sliding off the catwalk towards the fire below. He ended up dangling off the walk, his lower half dangling, thankful that he had powers that allowed him to stick to surfaces.

He heard another shot rang out and a whimper escaped his lips. " Hey, I got you." He felt Tony's hands grasped his wrists. He could feel Mr. Stark try to pull him up but to no prevail. The catwalk began to creak. He knew that it couldn't support both of their weights for much longer and he could tell that Tony knew too.

" Do you trust me?" Tony asked, an idea forming in his head. "Y-Yeah." Peter managed to say. Tony took a deep sigh. "Please forgive me." In one swift movement he let go of Peter's wrist and watched as he fell to the raging fire below. Peter's grew wide in surprise and shock as he fell. Out the corner of his eye he watched as one of Stark's suits came flying towards him, catching him right before the fire could even touch him.

" F.R.I.D.A.Y. how much longer until this place blows up?" " 30 seconds sir." Tony pushed his blasters to the max as he flew through the nearest window. Peter felt the cool air whip past him as Tony countries to fly towards safety. Once they reached the Avengers compound, Tony landed allowing Peter to get to his feet. " Peter, are you okay?" He asked as he stepped out of his iron suit. " That was one game of trust, Mr. Stark." Peter said jokingly. " Well let's just hope I never have to do that again." " Yeah." Peter breathed out. Tony walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. " Well, I guess it's time to go home." Peter let out a huff. " Can't I just stay here?" He asked hope lacing his words. " Sorry kid, but I need some time to myself." Tony said walking off towards the entrance of the building. " O-Okay. See you Mr. Stark!" He called out as he shot out a web. He gave a deep sigh when nothing came out. " Uh Mr. Stark. I need a ride home!" He yelled as he ran after his mentor.


End file.
